Changements
by Scillya
Summary: Lorsqu'une nouvelle prophétie entre en jeu, le destin est chamboulé... Hermione, obligée à tout quitter, se retrouve dans un temps inconnu, seule... Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, comment faire pour changer le monde?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà, je suis sérieusement en train d'écrire cette histoire (il était temps^^). J'ai modifié le prologue et le chapitre 1 seulement pour une question de date (j'ai finalement décidé qu'Hermione passerait une demi-année supplémentaire au temps des Maraudeurs -) ). L'histoire se passe donc dans ce chapitre durant le mois de janvier et celui de février 1997 (6ème année de Harry).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, excepté, je l'espère, la majorité de mon histoire. J'ai essayé de garder les dates et faits d'origine mais j'avoue en avoir changé quelques-uns (comme la date de naissance de Narcissa) parce que cela m'arrangeait mieux. Sinon, ayant lu un nombre incalculable de fanfictions, il est fort possible que mon inconscient emprunte quelques idées à quelques histoires ne m'appartenant pas. Aussi, si vous reconnaissez un fait ou autre que vous avez créé, veuillez m'en faire part et je modifierai mon texte ou citerai votre fanfiction dans mon disclaimer (à discuter avec l'auteur en question bien entendu !)

Voilà, je crois que j'ai terminé. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture -)

Scillya

Changements

Prologue :

Seule sur ce qui serait un champ de bataille, une jeune fille de 16 ans regardait autour d'elle; se demandant pourquoi le sort l'avait ainsi désignée. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Hermione Granger.

Le parc de Poudlard, futur réceptacle de l'action du mal, paraissait encore plus beau que d'habitude sous les lueurs chatoyantes du coucher du soleil. Rien ne laissait penser qu'un horrible massacre s'y déroulerait à peine quelques heures plus tard.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait tout organisé depuis des semaines. Les élèves étaient presque tous rentrés chez eux, le directeur ayant prétexté un problème dans les protections du château à régler de toute urgence. Seuls une cinquantaine d'élèves de 6ème et de 7ème année avaient pu rester et aidaient à préparer la bataille finale.

Car oui, elle serait bien finale; mais pas dans le sens voulu malheureusement...

Deux semaines plus tôt, alors qu'Hermione se rendait au ministère afin d'obtenir une autorisation d'entrée à la bibliothèque magique du monde sorcier, elle était tombée dans une sorte de transe qui l'avait menée dans la salle des prophéties du département des mystères. Là, dans l'allée 27, une boule lévitait au-dessus de sa place initiale et brillait d'une lumière rouge. Plus tard elle apprit que les prophéties en phase de se réaliser se coloraient ainsi afin d'appeler son ou ses protagonistes à la réaliser. Celle-ci l'avait « appelée » car Hermione n'était pas au courant de son existence. En reconnaissant sa propriétaire, le prophétie s'était brisée et avait dévoilé son savoir :

_« La fin de l'oiseau de feu approche..._

_Celui que le Seigneur des ténèbres a marqué comme son égal échouera._

_Un des points clé de son existence devra les trahir tous en gardant le secret de leur fin._

_Née à la fin du 7ème mois originel,_

_Elle devra se taire afin d'assurer sa survie._

_Seule dans les méandres du temps,_

_Elle affrontera le mal mais également les souvenirs de son présent_

_Car il faudra perdre tout espoir_

_De pouvoir un jour le revoir... »_

La compréhension du texte fut instantanée : leur plan échouerait et elle serait la seule survivante. Pour pouvoir les sauver tous elle devrait les laisser mourir. Pourrait-elle à nouveau se regarder dans une glace? Elle en doutait...

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Les membres de l'Ordre la laissèrent tranquille, pensant avec raison qu'il s'agissait du stress de la situation. Ce n'est que 3 jours plus tard qu'Hermione ressorti. Son visage affichait un air déterminé et en même temps résigné. Si le sort en avait décidé ainsi, elle remontrait le temps après la victoire du Lord Noir.

La semaine suivante, on aurait dit qu'une course contre la montre s'était engagée. La jeune fille se renseigna sur les élèves de la promotion des maraudeurs ainsi que sur celle de Voldemort, ne sachant encore dans laquelle des deux elle serait envoyée. Le futur devait être totalement modifié et elle devait pour cela tout savoir des évènements qui s'étaient produits au cours de ces 2 époques. Pour cela elle lut les dossiers de chaque élève ainsi que les comptes rendus des professeurs de l'époque. Cela lui fit une montagne de détails à apprendre mais tout le monde sait bien qu'Hermione Granger ne recule devant rien et certainement pas devant une montagne de livres.

Elle dû également se procurer un retourneur de temps spécialisé. En effet, peu de gens connaissait l'existence des différentes sortes. Il y en avait 4, chacun différents sur la couleur du sable qu'il contenait. Il y avait le blanc qui permettait de reculer en heures et le violet en mois. Ces deux-là étaient plutôt courant malgré le fait que leur usage soit très réglementé par le ministère. Le bleu et le rouge existaient par contre à exemplaire unique; le premier reculant en années et le second en siècles. « Emprunter » l'unique exemplaire d'un objet entreposé dans un endroit très surveillé ne fut pas chose aisée mais elle réussit à s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes.

Pour le reste, Hermione avait décidé de se fier à son instinct, notamment pour savoir ce qu'elle devrait ou non changer.

La dernière semaine passa à une vitesse folle, chacun essayant de dire adieu à tout le monde sans trop le faire.

Finalement, le jour tant attendu arriva. Hermione, rongée par le remord, avait préféré s'éloigner de ses amis pendant le bataille. Quelques heures à peine plus tard, le parc de Poudlard était déjà jonché de centaines de cadavres; autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Il fallut attendre que Voldemort tue Harry pour que tout bascule. Les mangemorts, galvanisés par cette victoire, attaquèrent de plus belle; tuant de plus en plus efficacement leurs ennemis. Hermione, afin d'être sure de vivre, décida de battre en retraite. C'est avec une grande difficulté qu'elle se retint en voyant tous ses amis tomber sous les sorts qui fusaient de tous côtés. Lorsqu'elle senti que le moment était venu, elle tourna le sablier 20 fois et disparu dans la nuit du 2 février 1997...


	2. Chapter 1 : Explications

Chapitre 1 : Explications

Le paysage disparu en un tourbillon de couleurs. Hermione ferma les yeux afin de calmer le tournis qui menaçait à tout moment d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le tourbillon s'était arrêté et elle se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard. S'il ne manquait pas tous les cadavres elle aurait presque pu penser qu'elle n'avait pas bougé tellement il avait peu changé en 20 ans.

Hermione tomba à genoux des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses amis morts au combat lui manquaient déjà. Elle allait se sentir perdue sans eux...

Alors qu'elle ressassait des idées noires, une des dernières conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Harry lui revint en mémoire.

_Flash-back :_

_« - Hermione, je veux que tu me promettes une chose, lui dit Harry._

_- Tout ce que tu veux Harry, répondit Hermione._

_- Si jamais je venais à mour..., commença t'il._

_- Non Harry, on a déjà parlé de ça, tu ne mourras pas ! Cria-t-elle_

_Hermione espérait en effet toujours que la prophétie serait fausse._

_- Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il faut envisager cette possibilité, continua-t-il. Donc, si jamais je venais à mourir et que tu survivais, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de garder espoir et de continuer à avoir foi en l'avenir. Que tu continueras à te battre pour un monde meilleur et pour la survie du Bien ainsi que pour les générations futures. Tu me le promets ?_

_- ... Oui Harry, je te le promets. Mais je continue à espérer que je n'aurai pas à honorer cette promesse, ajouta Hermione._

_- Et je continue à l'espérer aussi, assura Harry._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Hermione se ressaisit alors. Cette promesse qu'elle avait faite, elle la respecterait quoi qu'il arrive ! Elle sécha ses larmes et se releva. A présent qu'elle était dans le passé, il y avait certaines choses dont il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Comme parler à Dumbledore, se créer une identité et s'inscrire à Poudlard en premier lieu. Ensuite elle se créerait un compte à Gringotts où elle placerait l'argent qu'elle avait amené avec elle, louerait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour les vacances et enfin irait faire un peu de shopping. Vu qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard, parler à Dumbledore et s'inscrire semblaient être les premières choses à faire. Elle se dirigea alors vers le château, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait dire.

Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille cachant le bureau sans s'être faite repérée par les habitants du château, Hermione eu un doute. Comment trouver le mot de passe ? Elle n'avait pas l'imagination d'Harry qui les trouvait toujours. Essayant de trouver une logique aux mots de passes de Dumbledore, elle conclut qu'il s'agissait toujours de friandises (pas compliqué, en effet). Mais comment trouver la bonne ? D'autant plus qu'il ne réutilisait jamais un déjà pris. Ce qui lui permettait d'en éliminer un certain nombre. Elle remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait toujours de friandises magiques. A ce moment, son cerveau fit « tilt ». Elle se souvint avoir un jour entendu une discussion entre les professeurs à ce sujet et McGonagall s'était plainte que jusqu'à une dizaine d'année Dumbledore employait des friandises moldues; ce qui était franchement plus agaçant.

Elle lança alors des noms de friandises au hasard dans celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger pendant les vacances :

« - Dragibus, napoléons, langues de chats, euh... Schtroumpfs ! »

Ce dernier fut le bon. Hermione eu un petit rire en pensant aux professeurs qui devaient se souvenir de ce mot inconnu pour eux.

Elle monta alors les escaliers 4 à 4, pressée de voir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle hésita un instant puis se ressaisit et frappa fermement. Un « oui, entrez » lui répondit et elle entra dans la pièce.

Encore une fois, à quelques détails près, rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes meubles, les mêmes bibelots dessus, les mêmes tableaux,... Le choixpeau reposait dans un coin de la pièce alors que Fumseck semblait surexcité sur son perchoir.

Son attention se dirigea alors sur l'homme assis derrière le bureau. Cette fois-ci, les 20 ans remontés se voyaient. Dumbledore paraissait plus jeune et plus en forme qu'à l'apogée de la guerre. Ses yeux pétillaient plus que d'habitude derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et on pouvait également y déceler une lueur intriguée. Il se demandait de toute évidence ce que lui voulait la jeune fille.

Prenant son courage à 2 mains, celle-ci se décida à parler.

« - Bonjour monsieur, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Un bonbon au citron miss...? demanda-t-il.

- Granger, Hermione Granger professeur. Et non merci, dit Hermione, amusée de voir que ce détail n'ait pas changé. Vous devez vous demander qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- En effet miss Granger, il ne me semble pas vous connaître et pourtant vous portez le blason de Gryffondor. Et il me semble pouvoir affirmer connaître tous les élèves de cette école, plaisanta le directeur.

- C'est parce que je suis inscrite dans cette école. La raison pour laquelle vous ne me connaissez pas est assez simple... Je ne suis pas originaire de cette époque, dit Hermione timidement.

- C'est en effet simple à comprendre. Mais, veuillez pardonner ma curiosité, 3 questions me viennent alors à l'esprit. Pourquoi, comment et d'où ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Là où je vivais régnait un mage noir. J'ai dû m'enfuir 20 ans en arrière afin d'essayer de changer l'histoire mais aussi à cause d'une prophétie me concernant. Quant au comment, et bien... j'ai dû voler au ministère le retourneur de temps qui m'aiderait. Je n'en suis pas très fière mais c'était nécessaire, affirma honteusement la sorcière.

- Et bien, vous avez des raisons très honorables, je n'en doute pas, la rassura t'il. Cependant je ne peux que vous mettre en garde. Ce que vous comptez faire est très dangereux; modifier le cours du temps n'est pas un jeu !

- Je sais bien monsieur, assura Hermione, indignée qu'on puisse penser cela d'elle. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi, il s'agit d'une mission qui m'a été confiée.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser miss Granger, affirma Dumbledore. J'essayais simplement de m'assurer que vous ne preniez pas cela à la légère. Savez-vous qu'une fois modifiée l'histoire risque de différer fortement ? Vous ne pourrez plus rentrer chez vous; vous n'existerez peut-être même plus dans le futur.

- Oui monsieur, cela aussi je le sais. Mais croyez-moi, il ne me reste rien ni personne à rejoindre... »

Le professeur Dumbledore scruta la jeune fille depuis ses lunettes en demi-lune. On pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait furieusement à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement il dit :

« - Miss Granger, je pense que vos intentions sont louables, d'autant plus si vous obéissez aux paroles d'une prophétie. Il est donc de mon devoir de vous aider, dit le directeur avec un sourire avenant.

- Oh merci beaucoup monsieur ! Cria presque Hermione, reconnaissante. Il serait sûrement préférable que je vous raconte tout ce que je sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce serait préférable, en effet, acquiesça le vieil homme. »

Hermione commença alors son récit. Racontant la mise sous fidelitas de la maison des Potter, comment Peter les a trahi en les vendant à Voldemort, comment Sirius avait été accusé à tort et était resté à Azkaban durant 13 longues années, comment Harry avait survécu en renvoyant le sortilège de mort exécuté par le mage noir, comment il avait été envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'une protection, comment il avait été maltraité, comment il était obligé d'y retourner chaque été et combien c'était horrible.

Elle raconta ensuite comment ils s'étaient rencontrés Ron elle et lui, comment ils étaient devenus amis, comment ensemble ils avaient démasqué Quirell et avaient sauvé la pierre philosophale, comment en 2ème année ils avaient (plus Harry que les 2 autres) sauvé l'école du Basilic ainsi que du fantôme de Voldemort, comment en 3ème Sirius s'était évadé d'Azkaban, comment ils avaient découvert la vérité et l'avait sauvé ainsi que Buck l'hypogriffe, comment en 4ème année Harry avait gagné le tournoi des 3 sorciers en tant que 4ème participant mais qu'il avait également assisté au retour de Voldemort, et enfin comment en 5ème Sirius était mort.

Pour finir elle expliqua les dernières semaines de janvier où ils avaient monté un plan de bataille, comment elle avait découvert la prophétie, échafaudé son plan, participé à la bataille gagnée par Voldemort et ses sbires et enfin comment elle avait retourné le temps et s'était retrouvée ici.

A la fin de son récit, Hermione était essoufflée et ébranlée. Avoir dû revivre tous ces événements l'avait attristée mais en même temps elle se sentait maintenant capable d'affronter les obstacles qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

Le directeur, qui n'avait pas interrompu une seule fois la demoiselle, était pensif. Il était assez déçu de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Comment avaient-ils pu perdre autant ? La présence de la jeune fille lui semblait parfaitement évidente à présent. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le nouvel avenir serait plus clément pour eux ainsi que faire de son mieux pour que cela arrive. Relevant la tête vers Hermione, il lui dit :

« - Miss Granger, je peux vous affirmer que je comprends à présent pourquoi vous avez remonté le temps. J'espère vraiment que vous réussirez votre mission et sachez que je vous y aiderai de mon mieux. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me parler, encouragea t'il.

- Merci monsieur, c'est vraiment gentil à vous. Je viendrai vous voir pour vous tenir au courant, promit Hermione. Et, euh... j'aurais bien voulu m'inscrire en fait. Et pourriez-vous m'aider à me créer une nouvelle identité ?

- Ne vous en faites pas miss Granger, je vais faire cela dès maintenant. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas aller vous reposer ? Les appartements du 3ème étage derrière le tableau représentant une fée des bois est libre il me semble. Le mot de passe est recommencement, amusant n'est-ce pas ? Ria t'il. Un repas vous attendra là-bas. Essayez de ne pas vous faire voir par les autres étudiants, n'oubliez pas qu'il y a encore cours pour l'instant. Au pire, dites que vous êtes venue vous inscrire. Je vous propose de revenir demain vers 9 heure, cela vous va-t-il ?

- Oui professeur, c'est parfait. A demain alors, salua Hermione. »

Et elle sortit du bureau.

Longeant les couloirs afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle finit par arriver devant le tableau sans encombre. Il était très joli, un paysage enchanteur y était représenté et une petite fée des bois, toute aussi charmante que le reste, regardait le ciel allongée dans l'herbe. Elle se releva en voyant arriver la jeune fille.

« - Bonsoir jolie demoiselle, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de visite. Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi, salua Hermione avec un sourire amical. Recommencement.

- Et merlin sait à quel point il est éternel. Après vous, dit la jolie fée en faisant basculer le tableau. »

Hermione entra, saluant au passage l'occupante plutôt sympathique du portrait. La pièce était magnifique. Tout était de couleur turquoise et marron, donnant un aspect chaleureux à l'ensemble. Des rideaux faits d'étoffes chatoyantes empêchaient la lumière de trop pénétrer, créant une ambiance assez tamisée. Un fauteuil se trouvait dans un coin, un lit et une table de chevet dans un autre. Au fond, une porte donnait sur une salle de bain tout aussi agréable que la chambre.

Hermione décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'elle revint un bon trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle trouva un plateau sur la table basse contenant une assiette de pâtes carbonara, un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'une grosse part de moelleux au chocolat. Aussi se dépêcha-t-elle d'aller s'asseoir et de tout engloutir. Après ce délicieux repas, elle alla se coucher, épuisée par sa journée.


	3. Chapter 2 : Premier jour

Disclaimer : Voir prologue

Réponses aux reviews : 

momo_201093 : désolée si ça t'as semblé un peu rapide mais vu la mission colossale qu'a Hermione je n'avais pas le cœur à lui infliger plus de problèmes… Mais il n'empêche que Dumbledore a toujours accordé vite sa confiance aux gens (parfois à tort mais le fait est là) et puis il est toujours prêt au cas où. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le plus puissant sorcier du monde après tout=p J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous !

Marine : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas également -)

Els : Contente que tu aimes -) La voilà la suite=p

NdA : Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue malgré ma promesse de m'y mettre mais je n'ai tout simplement pas réussi. Je viens de rentrer à l'unif et après une demi-année très dure j'ai finalement décidé de changer d'option. Aussi vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il me faudra beaucoup de travail pour rattraper mon retard et que je n'aurai donc pas le temps d'essayer d'avoir de l'inspiration. Celle-ci d'ailleurs aime se faire désirer et apparaître à des moments impromptus (par exemple là il est 3h30 du matin et j'ai eu une furieuse envie d'écrire=p). Je vous annonce donc que je ne publierai plus de chapitre (mis à part celui-ci bien entendu) avant d'en avoir quelques uns en réserve afin de ne plus trop vous faire attendre. Si vous voulez en savoir plus dans mon avancement laissez une review signée et je vous répondrai -) Voilà, bonne lecture !

Oh, j'oubliais. Dans le chapitre précédent Dumbledore donne rendez-vous à Hermione à 9h. Eh bien je me suis trompée, faites comme si j'avais mis 8h -)

**Chapitre 2 : Premier jour**

Une sonnerie plutôt stridente tira Hermione de son sommeil le lendemain matin. En voyant l'heure assez matinale (il était à peine 6h30), sa première envie fut d'éteindre ce maudit réveil et de se rendormir mais elle se souvint soudain que l'heure du rendez-vous fixé par le professeur Dumbledore n'était que dans 1h30 ! Elle se leva donc rapidement, n'ayant pas envie d'être en retard en ce premier jour dans sa nouvelle époque. Repoussant les pensées sombres qui menaçaient de venir troubler son entrain, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche revigorante. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle en sorti, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche moelleuse les cheveux encore humides. La salle de bain était presque aussi belle que celle des préfets et Hermione s'était donc laissée aller sous la chaleur de l'eau parfumée à la vanille. Préférant ne plus perdre de temps pour des choses aussi futiles, Hermione s'habilla puis se coiffa en vitesse et sorti une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard de son appartement en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Le quart d'heure suivant fut assez difficile car Hermione devait faire des efforts constants pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer des autres étudiants qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction qu'elle. En effet, non seulement personne ne l'avait jamais vue, mais en plus elle n'avait pas l'écusson caractéristique de sa maison cousu sur son uniforme le professeur Dumbledore ayant jugé plus prudent de le lui faire apparaître le lendemain au moment de sa répartition. Les plus observateurs pouvaient donc se poser des questions et l'arrêter en chemin pour avoir des réponses, ce qu'elle redoutait absolument. Elle préférait de loin rester encore une inconnue le temps d'être présentée.

Heureusement pour elle, personne ne fut assez observateur ou indiscret que pour venir lui parler et c'est sans encombre qu'Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était absolument identique à ce qu'elle serait d'ici une vingtaine d'années, excepté bien sur les élèves ainsi que les professeurs qui s'y trouvaient. Souriant à Albus Dumbledore, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et, arrivée à la table des professeurs, le salua alors qu'il engageait la conversation.

« - Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vos appartements étaient-ils confortables ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour professeur. Je vais très bien, et vous ? Oh oui, tout était parfait, merci. J'espère recroiser cette fée un de ces jours, elle avait vraiment l'air sympathique. Répondit Hermione.

- Et elle n'en a pas seulement l'air, dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Bien, je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer votre répartition Miss d'autant que bon nombre de vos futurs camarades nous regardent en se demandant ce qu'une élève fait en pleine discussion avec son directeur, ajouta-t-il en riant, ses yeux pétillant de malice. »

Et en effet, tous les élèves les regardaient. Personne ne se souvenait d'un élève faisant preuve d'autant de familiarité avec leur directeur. D'autant qu'en y regardant de plus près personne n'avait l'air de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les rumeurs repartirent de plus belle lorsqu'Argus Rusard le concierge approcha de l'estrade avec un tabouret ainsi que le choixpeau magique. Elles se turent cependant bien vite lorsque le Directeur se leva, de toute évidence prêt à faire un discours.

« Bonjour à tous chers étudiants et chères étudiantes. Je suppose que vous avez tous et toutes à présent dû remarquer une personne inconnue dans notre école ce matin. J'espère que vous ferez un bon accueil à une élève de dernière minute. Elle nous vient d'une école étrangère et nous a rejoints suite à un problème personnel, annonça le professeur Dumbledore, informant par la même occasion Hermione du fait qu'elle pouvait choisir son ancienne école ainsi que son « problème personnel » elle-même. Elle entrera directement en 6ème année. Je fais confiance aux préfets de sa future maison pour lui expliquer le bon fonctionnement de cette école. Bien, passons maintenant à la répartition Miss Hermione Granger, veuillez vous avancer s'il-vous-plait. »

Hermione, gênée d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, s'assit précipitamment sur le tabouret et enfila le choixpeau. Aussitôt celui-ci se mit à lui parler :

« Tiens tiens, un visiteur temporel que c'est intéressant. Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais à nouveau hésiter entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor mais au fil des années ton côté Gryffondor a pris le dessus, je n'ai donc plus aucun problème à t'y envoyer. D'autant plus que cette maison t'aidera beaucoup pour ta mission. Ce sera donc… GRYFFONDOR ! »

La table concernée applaudit bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se soit assise à son extrémité. Aussitôt, le professeur Dumbledore enchaîna :

« Bien, je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit et une bonne journée à tous et à toutes, dit-il avant de se rasseoir et de commencer à se servir aux plats qui étaient apparus devant lui. »

Le bruit des conversations retentit aussitôt et Hermione, soulagée de ne plus être regardée par tous les élèves, allait commencer à se servir lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit :

« - Bonjour, excuse-moi de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si ça te dérangerait de venir t'asseoir à côté de moi, je suis installée un peu plus loin, au milieu de la table. Je me présente, Lily Evans, préfète de 6ème année, déclara une belle rousse aux yeux vert émeraude en tendant sa main. »

Hermione eu un moment d'arrêt face à la futur mère de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Elle se reprit heureusement assez vite, envoyant valser ses souvenirs douloureux dans un coin de son esprit, et, serrant la main de Lily, lui répondit :

« - Bonjour, enchantée de te rencontrer. Je suis Hermione Granger, comme tu l'as entendu il y a quelques instants, salua Hermione. Et oui bien sûr, je serais ravie de venir m'asseoir avec toi, finit-elle avec un grand sourire en se levant pour se diriger vers la place de Lily.

- Alors, de quelle école viens-tu ? demanda Lily une fois qu'elles furent installées.

- De Beauxbatons, répondit Hermione. C'était la première idée qui lui avait paru plausible étant donné qu'elle parlait couramment français et qu'elle s'était beaucoup renseignée sur cette école durant ses vacances en France.

- Ah oui ? s'exclama Lily. Tu parles français alors ?

- Euh… oui, c'est plus facile de connaître la langue parlée dans son école, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- Désolée, rougit Lily, c'est juste que j'adore cette langue et que je n'avais encore rencontré personne à part Séverus qui la parlait.

- Ah et bien voilà, maintenant il y a moi aussi, déclara Hermione avant de continuer. Et qui est ce Séverus ?

- Oh, se rembrunit Lily. C'est un des Serpentards de 6ème année. On était amis avant, jusqu'à… Enfin soit, c'est une longue histoire, reprit Lily en tentant de sourire. »

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Lily expliqua à Hermione tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Poudlard. Le règlement ainsi qu'une description de chacun des professeurs y passa et elles se rendirent vite compte qu'elles avaient les mêmes options : Runes, Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques. Lorsque l'horaire d'Hermione arriva, distribué par le professeur McGonagall, Lily en profita pour lui donner quelques détails supplémentaires sur les cours, notamment ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir en ce moment.

Lundi :

7h30 – 8h30 : Petit-Déjeuner

8h30 – 10h30 : DCFM avec les Serpentards

10h30 – 12h30 : ASTRONOMIE (théorie) avec les Poufsouffles

12h30 – 14h : Déjeuner

14h – 16h : DIVINATION / EDM toutes les maisons

16h – 18h : BOTANIQUE avec les Poufsouffles

18h – 20h : Dîner

23h : COUVRE - FEU

Mardi :

7h30 – 8h30 : Petit-Déjeuner

8h30 – 10h30 : POTION avec les Serpentards

10h30 – 12h30 : METAMORPHOSE avec les Serpentards

12h30 – 14h : Dîner

14h – 16h : RUNES ANCIENNES toutes les maisons

16h – 18h : HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE avec les Serdaigles

18h – 20h : Dîner

23h : COUVRE - FEU

Mercredi :

7h30 – 8h30 : Petit-Déjeuner

8h30 – 10h30 : ARITHMANCIE toutes les maisons

10h30 – 12h30 : SORTS ET ENCHANTEMENTS avec les Serdaigles

12h30 – 14h : Déjeuner

14h – 16h : SCM toutes les maisons

16h – 18h : TEMPS-LIBRE

18h – 20h : Dîner

23h : COUVRE - FEU

Jeudi :

7h30 – 8h30 : Petit-Déjeuner

8h30 – 10h30 : BOTANIQUE avec les Poufsouffles

10h30 – 12h30 : RUNES ANCIENNES toutes les maisons

12h30 – 14h : Déjeuner

14h – 16h : DCFM avec les Serpentards

16h – 18h : POTION avec les Serpentards

18h – 20h : Dîner

23h : COUVRE - FEU

Vendredi :

7h30 – 8h30 : Petit-Déjeuner

8h30 – 10h30 : METAMORPHOSE avec les Serpentards

10h30 – 12h30 : HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE avec les Serdaigles

12h30 – 14h : Déjeuner

14h – 16h : SORTS ET ENCHANTEMENTS avec les Serdaigles

16h – 18h : TEMPS-LIBRE

18h – 20h : Dîner

23h – 00h : ASTRONOMIE (pratique) avec les Poufsouffles = Le professeur Sinistra vous accompagnera

00h : COUVRE – FEU

Les explications terminées, Lily se mit à présenter quelques élèves dans les différentes maisons avec qui ils avaient cours, ou qui étaient sympathiques, ou encore ceux à éviter. Hermione entendit donc parler naturellement des Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème année mais également des « Maraudeurs ».

« - Les Mauraudeurs, c'est un surnom idiot qu'ils se sont donnés. J'imagine qu'ils l'ont choisi pour rappeler à tous combien ils se fichent du règlement et l'enfreignent chaque nuit ou presque à marauder un peu partout dans le château, ajouta Lily avec une moue réprobatrice. Ils passent leur temps à faire des blagues, stupides pour la plupart, généralement contre les Serpentards mais ça arrive qu'ils visent quelqu'un d'autre. Ils sont quatre, regarde, ils sont assis là-bas un peu plus loin, dit-elle en montrant discrètement un groupe d'élèves qui chahutait à l'autre bout de la table. Le petit rond c'est Peter Pettigrow. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il fabriquait avec eux d'ailleurs. Il passe son temps à leur courir derrière et à essayer de les impressionner ce qui n'arrive quasiment jamais d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Lily avec une grimace. C'est la cible préférée des Serpentards du coup les 3 autres n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de le protéger. Pitoyable si tu veux mon avis… Alors, le deuxième s'appelle Rémus Lupin. C'est celui avec les cheveux châtains, juste à côté de Peter. Il est préfet avec Potter et moi je te reparlerai de celui-là après. Rémus c'est le seul de la bande qui est gentil et de bonne compagnie. On travaille souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs. Il a vraiment un grand cœur et malgré que la vie ne lui ait pas beaucoup souri il est toujours prêt à aider les autres. Donc voilà, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit et que je ne suis pas là tu pourras toujours aller le voir sans souci, termina Lily avec un sourire.

- D'accord, merci pour tes conseils, lui dit Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sympa, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, pensive. »

Hermione se demandait si Lily était déjà au courant de la condition de Rémus. Surement, pensa-t-elle. Ca expliquerait ses remarques sur ce qu'il a dû subir de la vie. Se retournant vers lui, Hermione le fixa pensivement. Rémus dû le sentir car il détourna la tête et croisa leurs regards. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'Hermione ne soit rappelée par Lily qui continuait son speech sur les Maraudeurs. Adressant un petit sourire timide à Rémus qui le lui rendit, elle refocalisa son attention sur la préfète de Gryffondor.

« - Alors, ensuite nous avons Sirius Black, le tombeur de ces dames. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ces filles, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombent devant ses beaux yeux bleu-gris mais c'est tout ! Ce mec est vraiment prétentieux, presque pire que Potter ! Ces deux-là sont vraiment immatures ! Ils pensent que parce qu'ils sont plutôt pas mal et doués dans leurs études tout le monde doit les aduler. Leur manière de se pavaner ainsi est vraiment exaspérante. Sans compter tous les points qu'ils font perdre à Gryffondor, s'emporta Lily.

Reprenant son souffle elle reprit.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais les Black, c'est une grande famille de sang-pur assez portée sur la magie noire. Tous ses membres ont été à Serpentard sauf Sirius. Tu peux d'ailleurs voir ses deux cousines là-bas, la blonde c'est Narcissa et la brune bouclée c'est Bellatrix, fit Lily en désignant deux filles assez jolies à la table des Serpentards. Enfin bref, quand Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor puis a commencé à afficher clairement son opposition aux valeurs de sa famille, il a été renié et déshérité. Je suppose qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour retourner tout Poudlard avec ses farces !

Et enfin, je te présente le seul et l'unique Mr-J'ai-la-tête-la-plus-enflée-de-Poudlard-et-je-fait-tout-pour-le-faire-remarquer, connu également sous le nom de James Potter, fit Lily d'un air théâtral en désignant le dernier des quatre amis. »

Hermione se retourna vers lui et en eu presque le souffle coupé. Mis à part les lunettes et la couleur des yeux c'était tout à fait le portrait d'Harry. Bien sûr d'autres détails changeaient comme la forme du visage plus allongée chez James ou la taille mais ça surprit énormément Hermione. On lui avait toujours dit qu'Harry était le portrait craché de son père mais elle n'imaginait pas que la ressemblance irait jusque-là. Quand elle se ressaisit enfin et reporta son regard sur Lily ce fut pour voir la rousse la dévisager avec un air mi-affligé, mi-désaprobateur.

« - Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu comptes faire partie de ses groupies ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione. C'est juste qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un de mes anciens amis, ça m'a surprise.

- Ah désolée, je ne savais pas, s'excusa Lily. Ils te manquent beaucoup tes amis je suppose, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, énormément… répondit Hermione. »

Cette remarque fit remonter les souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait eu du mal à faire disparaître à son réveil. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Lily la regarder d'un air désolé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Lily se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir rattraper le coup avec sa nouvelle amie. Jurant intérieurement sur sa façon très stupide de réagir sans aucune once de tact, elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit, signalant à tous qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Elle se secoua intérieurement et repris sa conversation.

« - Désolée si je t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenir, dit-elle d'un ton contrit. Je suis vraiment maladroite quelque fois et je ne fais pas toujours attention à ce que je dis.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Hermione avec le même sourire. Il faut que je m'y fasse, je risque d'avoir beaucoup de questions durant les prochaines semaines.

- Oui c'est malheureusement vrai. D'autant que les rumeurs courent vite à Poudlard, qui sait donc ce qu'on pourrait inventer sur toi si tu ne réponds pas aux questions, soupira Lily. » Changeant de sujet elle déclara : « Allez, il est temps d'aller à notre cours de Potion. Slughorn est gentil mais pas toujours très patient. »

C'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours commun avec les Serpentards. Une fois arrivées sur place, elles s'appuyèrent contre un mur tout en discutant de choses et d'autres en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Pour une fois, c'est Lily qui le lui avait fait remarquer, l'entrée en classe ainsi que le début du cours se passa très calmement, sans prise de bec entre les deux maisons ennemies ni farce de la part des maraudeurs. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que l'on en su la raison.

Hermione était plongée dans la potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle devait préparer et en était déjà à la phase 4 lorsqu'elle entendit des rires venant d'un coin de la classe et des cris venant de l'autre. Apparemment, quelques élèves (on se demande bien lesquels) avaient trouvé amusant de changer les vêtements de quelques Serpentards en pyjamas roses brodés d'un nounours sur le devant. Les victimes, quant à elles, n'avait pas l'air franchement amusées. C'est ainsi qu'un Serpentard nommé Evan Rosier se lança dans une sorte de bataille d'ingrédients, destinés à finir sur la tête des Maraudeurs et à faire le plus mal possible. Sirius Black, toujours partant pour une bagarre quelle qu'elle soit, fut le premier à répliquer mais, trébuchant, la corne de bicorne qu'il tenait à la main se retrouva dans le chaudron d'Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'explosion qui en résulta fit cesser toutes les disputes. La dernière chose dont se souvint Hermione avant de perdre connaissance fut de voir le professeur Slughorn ainsi que Lily se précipiter vers elle, un air catastrophé sur leur visage.


End file.
